


Training isn't for the weak

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Possibly OOC, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Lal discover there's a more fun way to train. TsunaxLal 66x27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training isn't for the weak

She honestly had no idea how the hell this happened…or maybe she did either way it was something that she craved for desperately. Her needs for pleasure were strong lately and women have needs you know? The opportunity was in fact in front of her. The answer to her needs…and this was the perfect time to do it. She noticed the way the male looked at her while she was in the pond washing off so why not ask him the question of what she needed.

 

Tsuna and Lal where training in the regular room they've always practiced in ever since Tsuna came to the future. They practiced nonstop to get Tsuna stronger. He needed to be stronger because here in the future everything was different and the evil of this era were even stronger. He would be killed in a instant if he didn't get better. Tsuna was practicing his X-burner as usual still failing greatly at it. She watched how Tsuna would thrust his right arm back and left arm in front of him. Flames sprouting from his gloves, but she could tell that they were still to weak and the left arm's flames were stronger than the rights. She knew what would happen because she's already seen it enough to know already. Lal sighed as she watched Tsuna get thrown into the wall behind him because the left arm's flames projected him backwards creating a large body sized crater within the wall. With a loud yelp Tsuna collided with the wall groaning in pain as he threw his gloved hands to his head wincing in pain.

 

"Ow ow owww." The brunette opened his eyes to see Lal Mirch coming towards him with an evident scowl on her face. He widened his eyes as he saw her raise her hand and yelped when she slapped him across the head the same spot where his head had impacted the wall. ' _She_ _really_ _is_ _the_ _devil_.'

 

"Idiot! How the hell are you going to get stronger and protect your comrades if you can't even perfect your X-burner!" ' _Honestly_ _this_ _kid_.' She had thought he was was weak and useless when she first met him, but his desire to protect his friends was pretty admirable even if he was still weak and useless. He gulped as he moved to stand up, but a look of determination crossed his face. Tsuna moved back to the middle as he took a pill and the stance he used for his X-burner.

 

She followed him with her eyes when the brunette got up smirking as he swallowed a large round pill. He settled a small frown on his face as he took the same stance as before. Closing his eyes he tried to focus all his attention on his gloves. Imaging the flames flowing evenly throughout his hands and body. He floated eight feet in the air putting his left and right arm back into the same position. Focusing on the energy when he felt his flames equaling each other through his body as he opened his eyes showing orange.

 

Flying in the air he listened to the instructions Lal yelled up at him. ' _It_ _looks_ _like_ _flying_ _is_ _getting_ _easier_ _for_ _him_ _he_ _is_ _still_ to slow though.' She began shooting at him using her arm gun telling him he has to get better by dodging these bullets. A certain shot—that went past his face—caught him off guard causing him to panic while also losing control of his flames. He began to fall down fast towards Lal as his flames went out.

 

Lal's amber eyes widened as see saw Tsuna quickly fall towards her. Trying to jump back to avoid collision she unexpectedly tripped on Tsuna's jacket—the one he placed there. She fell on her ass falling back on her elbows harshly. The dark blue haired female groaned in pain when she felt extra wait on top of her. Tsuna fell right into Lal Mirch's lap with his one arm above her head while the other was placed on top of a peculiarly soft mound, while his lower half straddled Lal's lower body. He was scared...really. He thought he'd get a betting worse than ever before for it, but he most certainly thought he would be dead when he took notice of where his lips and hand was.

 

Lal's eyes widened even more when she felt slightly chapped lips on her silky smooth ones. She was pissed when he fell on top of her and even more so when her breast was groped. Tsuna jerked up quickly trying to remove his hand but a smaller hand held it in place. His face was red while he was trying to splutter out an apology though it couldn't even get past his lips. Lal interrupted his annoying stuttering before anything could be said by him. ' _Damn_ I've _been_ _really_ _needing_ _this_.' Lal's been craving for somebody to touch her like this and she sure is hell isn't gonna give up the opportunity her fingers could only do so much for her at times when she needed pleasure.

 

"Hey Tsuna, listen to me." She waited for him to calm down watching as some redness crept back into his cheeks when he glanced downward at their combined hands on her breast. She bit her lip as she frowned slightly. The blue haired female didn't know if the male would even do this—he acts like a total virgin as it is. "Tsuna, have you ever fucked a woman?"

 

The male felt his mouth drop open. ' _What_ _kinda_ _question_ _was_ _that_!' "W-well no…I've never…f-fucked a woman." Tsuna gulped at the lecherous smirk she gave him in return.

 

"Well Tsuna, would you like to be with a woman?" Tsuna was silent for a moment before he leaned down. The only answer she got was Tsuna crashing his lips into hers. His lips were slightly chapped but still soft while Lal's were soft and silky they both thought it was a nice combination.

 

Lal placed her hands atop Tsuna's shoulder squeezing gently when he licked at her lips. He licked over Lal's lips lightly biting on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth stretching out her tongue out to meet his. She sucked on Tsuna's tongue scraping her teeth against it. He groaned out and began to circle their tongues together. Their saliva mixed together as they both moved their tongues against each other. Soft pants came from and quiet moans from them. Lal felt soft hands rub down the side of her body making her gasp out at the tingling sensation of hands sliding underneath her top scratching her stomach.

 

They both pulled apart to take in much needed air. They both panted softly while wiping the spit off their chins as they breathed warm air on both of their faces. Tsuna trailed his arms down to hurriedly take off his navy blue shirt to which was thrown aside. He looked at Lal as she was getting herself more composed. Her pink lips were swollen and glistening from his sucking. The female leaned up so Tsuna could take of her reddish-brown top—revealing her simple black bra and D-sized breasts. She took her top from him, to place underneath her so she wouldn't have to lay down on the cold floor.

 

She laid back down as Tsuna stood up taking off his pants and boxers in one go. Her eyes widened as his cock sprung free seemingly proud. She clenched her legs together feeling a pulse as she looked at his cock. He doesn't have to bad a dick for someone his size. He hovered back down on her stomach reaching to take off her head gear she always wore. Her cloak was already off as she removed it and sat it next to the door of the room a while ago.

 

Lal moved her hands to her bra straps removing her arms from them and unlatching the back as she leaned back up. She placed it to the left of them—she didn't want to go searching for clothes later. He moved to kiss at Lal's mark gently on her cheek while he rubbed his thumb over it. He kissed a line to her lips down to her neck stopping shortly to bite and suck at her soft neck. Tsuna then moved down to kiss in between her breasts. Lal moaned lightly as the brunette sucked a spot right above her right breast—most likely leaving a mark.

 

He moved his hands to her large breasts to squeeze at them making Lal moan quietly as he did so. He sucked lightly on her nipples while gently biting at them making them grow in size. Her nipples stood up at the actions done to then. Tsuna experimentally closed his thumb and forefinger around the other pinching gently as he did so. He did this with her other nipple when he got a moaned out 'more' from Lal. He took both of her breasts in hand as he placed his throbbing cock in the valley between her breasts. He grabbed at her tits squishing them together as he began to rock back and forth with his dick fucking her chest.

 

Lal watched as Tsuna's cock rocked in between her breasts seeing the pre-cum slick her tits up. She took ahold of her own boobs as Tsuna moved his hands to play with her nipples. The mounds bounced on Tsuna's dick as he rocked into her round orbs of flesh. She bent her head down to take in his cock. It was but she loved the heavy hardness of it in her mouth as well as the taste. She sucked his cock into her mouth electing a groan from the male. She lapped up the slit of his cock where the pre-cum was coming out faster. Feeling a sudden pressure on her shoulders she opened her eyes a fraction to stare at Tsuna's face–he looked close to cuming

 

His moans stirred her on more as she felt herself get more wet in between her own legs. Trying to hurry everything along she twirled her tongue around his tip before she could do more though Tsuna tugged his dick out of her mouth. Opening her amber eyes again she saw how Tsuna rubbed his weeping slit against her nipples. They both moaned out at the feeling. Lal still had her hands on her boobs rubbing her self pinching her own wet covered nipples. The brunette bit his bottom at the sight quickly jerking himself harder. He came all over the blue haired female's boobs with a groan as he splattering some of his warm cum on her chin.

 

Lal was getting impatient and was about ready to tell Tsuna to hurry the fuck up, but her words where stuck in her throat when she felt a tug at her shorts. He took off her belt putting it aside then tugged down her tight black shorts. His mouth parted when he saw that she didn't wear anything underneath. "C'mon idiot, it's not like we have all day." Tsuna look up and smiled at her causing Lal to roll her eyes but blush lightly anyways. He pulled her black leg warmers off along with her sandals. He kissed up her bandaged legs minimally wondering why both her legs and arms were bandaged. Maybe they were scars or just for looks he had no idea, but he would like to know why one day.

 

Lal jerked slightly as she felt her legs get kissed. Her heartbeat rose when she felt his head rise higher. "Oh god yes hurry up." Lal moaned out as she placed one hand on top of the male's brown hair tugging softly growling out a "Hurry up."

 

Tsuna spread her legs open staring at her coarse trimmed blue hair. ' _Oh_ _look_ _the_ _carpet_ _matches_ _the_ _drapes_.' He held in a snicker to avoid being beat by Lal. He kissed above Lal's navel moving down to bite at her entrance.

 

Lal moaned out loudly when she felt a sudden cold slickness lap up her clit. He pressed soft kisses against her wetness while he made sucking noises before licking more harshly at her clit. Lal couldn't stop moaning."Yes yes more oh god." Lal was ready to be fucked, but Tsuna seemed to be taking his sweet time savoring her. He pulled apart the flesh to expose her pulsing leaking hole. He flattened his tongue against it sloppy but eager. Tsuna dragged his tongue up and over her exposed clit. ' _She_ _tastes_ _so_ _damn_ _good_.' He felt two hands in his hair pulling at it harshly while thighs encased around his head making it hot.

 

Lal felt so good the pleasure she was getting felt so… _so_ good the sucking and the licking she was gonna fucking bust. Her moans were loud and got even more loud when she felt his now warm tongue slip inside her hole. It felt incredible, but she wanted more."Tsuna, oh Tsuna g-give me more." Was panted out from her. He thrusted his tongue out and into her pussy lapping up the taste of her juices. Then slowly brought up his index finger slipping it into her tight wet hole fingering her insides.

 

"Ah fuck!" Lal let at a long moan and spread her legs out farther. Lal tightened both her hands in his hair to give herself leverage to rock herself into Tsuna's face and fingers. She felt a burn when the other put in two finges thrusting them inside her. The burning slowly ebbed away when Tsuna brought his tongue around her hole and pulled back to spit in it. He thrusted his two fingers into her more harsher milking her. His fingers rubbed up against her innermost walls setting a milky stream of white trailing down her vagina.

 

He put one more finger in her stretching her out so that it could welcome his dick. He licked around the stretched hole one more time before finally moving away. The brunette removed his three fingers from her getting a growl in return. "Lal….I'm going to fuck you now. " Lal removed her hands from his hair to the ground to lean up on her elbows. Tsuna aligned his dripping cock in front of her vagina. He took himself in his hand to rub his wet head against her slick hole. The other hand grabbed Lal's leg to bend it around his waist. His cock slipped into her with ease making them both moan in pleasure as Tsuna slid into her slowly.

 

He pulled Lal's other leg on his hip pulling her against him he began to rock into her pussy. He used his other hand to rub at her clit as he fucks into her slowly. He sped up his movements as a wet smack of skin went through the room every time thighs met hips turning both of them on. "Tsuna…fuck yes." Lal's every word was drawn out in a long moan. She felt amazing and hot. The cock thrusting in and out of her at a face speed felt so good. It was even better as he also fingered at her clit. She moved her hands to play with her own bouncing breast using Tsuna's cold cum to rub it over them.

 

The brunette fucked her harder watching as she played with herself. It was so warm and slick inside of Lal. Her smooth hot walls hugged his cock in so nice and firm. Tsuna moved in and out of her angling himself a certain way before he heard a loud shout from the female. Guessing it to be her prostrate, he continued to hit her prostrate with his dick once he found it. Tsuna moaned out as Lal tightened her pussy around him. Her wet pussy constricted around him having him to moan out in pleasure. ' _She's_ _close_.' Tsuna gripped Lal's bandaged legs harder as he fucked into her harder both of their moans echoed around them in the large room. Lal's eyes fluttered as she came harshly. Within a few moments so did Tsuna. His hot cum spilled into the female splashing her insides with slick warmth.

 

She moaned weakly as he spilled himself in her. Tsuna removed himself gently from her as she took her legs from his hips. Getting up he walked to go get his clothes pulling them on. He was fully dressed as he walked to Lal who was near the entrance with her cloak around her with her clothing in hand.

 

"So…I guess we should go bathe now huh." Tsuna said sort of hesitantly as he watched as her yawn.

 

"Yeah, so I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't think I'll go easier on you now that I'd had a nice fuck." She exclaimed narrowing her eyes as the other put his hand on the back of his head almost nervously. She growled out a "Fucking idiot," as he did so.

 

"C-can we do this a-again?" Lal looked at him with a blank face but a smirk came to her lips.

 

"Don't be stupid." Tsuna noticeably deflated but Lal quickly added, "Of course we can." Lal swiftly turned away and walked in the elevator. Leaving Tsuna alone he blinked a few times as he was suddenly left alone.

 

' _Oh_ _well_ , _thank_ _God_ _everyone_ _is_ _training_.' He waited for the elevator to come back down. The doors opened automatically as he was about to step in but was interrupted with hands gripping his shoulders.

 

"Tenth! What'd that bitch do to you!? Did she defile you Tenth!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he blushed at Gokudera's words. The silver haired puppy drastically soured and saddened as he looked at his Tenth's reaction. "T-tenth! I thought you were saving your purity for me" The other sputtered at those words.

 

"N-now Gokudera-kun we have never talked about this." Gokudera looked surprised then embarrassed, but quickly recovered.

 

 _'Oh_ _man_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _long_ _night_.' Tsuna thought as Gokudera bombarded him with questions

 

**!****!*


End file.
